Opposite Day
by threatmantic
Summary: Opposite day: a day when you got to say that opposite of what you would normally. Or for some people, it's a day when you get to say what you really mean, without people actually knowing it. AU


Hey everyone! Hehe, here I am with another one-shot, instead of my other stories. I hope you guys enjoy this though! All these ideas pop into my head, and I chose this one to write first! Please review! The first part, when they are in kindergarten, Natsume is OOC. 

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan

**Summary: **Opposite day: a day when you got to say that opposite of what you would normally. Or for some people, it's a day when you get to say what you really mean, without people actually knowing it. AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own Opposite Day!

(Line)

Gakuen Alice Kindergarten was a very prestigious kindergarten. It was connected to Gakuen Alice Preschool, Elementary, Middle and High School. Once you were in, you were stuck there, until graduation, that is. One would have to be elite, either in academics or in other extra curricular activities, not to mention rich. Only a few families got in on scholarships.

One class in Gakuen Alice Kindergarten, Class 2-B, was busy as usual in the morning. Their teacher, Narumi Anjo, who some kids, despite their young age, thought was gay, was absent as usual. This left the poor substitute teacher cowering at the sight of the kindergarten class.

"Hey guys! Do you know what day it is?" A five year old Kokoro Yome, asked his fellow classmates.

Natsume's ears perked up. What was today? Was it really special? It couldn't be Mikan Sakura's birthday; he knew that was January first.

Koko waited for an answer, but only received silence, "Well, it is Opposite Day! You have to say the opposite of what you mean!"

The kindergarten class roared in excitement. Most, excluding Hotaru Imai and Natsume, looked forward to the fun day ahead of them. However, Natsume had a plan, and it all relied on Opposite Day. He knew Mikan would know today was opposite day; she was childish like that.

"Good morning everyone!" a cheerful brunette chirped as she entered the classroom, late as always.

Nonoko frowned, "It was, until you walked it." Nonoko, of course, meant the opposite of what she said, but Mikan didn't know that.

Her hazel eyes brimmed with tears, but wipe them off, thinking that maybe Nonoko was just having a bad day. Hazel clashed with crimson. Natsume noticed that she was about to cry, and figured she was just really into this whole opposite day thing.

Mikan walked over to her seat and gave a smile to Natsume and Ruka, "Good morning Ruka! Good morning Natsume!"

Ruka ignored her, and Natsume smirked, "Polka, stop being so annoying." The class gasped.

'Is Natsume ignoring that fact that it is Opposite Day?' Koko thought to himself, 'That's a sin!'

Mikan smiled, 'at least Natsume is acting normal.'

"Polka, didn't you hear what I said, you are annoying!" Natsume repeated, trying to get his message across.

Mikan shot Natsume a confused look, "Yes, I heard you!"

Natsume face palmed and screamed, "YOU ARE ANNOYING!" When Natsume raised his voice, Mikan felt he was getting serious, and it hurt her a bit.

Mikan sniffled, "I'm not sorry!"

Natsume sighed, "I hate you." Mikan's eyes widened as she ran out of the room with tears cascaded down her cheeks. Natsume quickly followed, finally picking up that she didn't know it was Opposite Day.

"Oi, Polka," he called out, worried for his crush, "I know you're there."

Mikan emerged from behind a tree, eyes still red, "What do you want, Natsume?"

The raven-haired lad rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to inform you that it is Opposite Day; people say that opposite of what they mean."

Mikan's jaw dropped after hearing this; how could she not know about this day? It seemed so fun.

"_I hate you."_

The brunette smiled as she recalled Natsume saying that. He really meant, "I like you."

"I like you too Natsume!" Mikan smiled.

Natsume was overwhelmed. One she understood his whole idea to confess using opposite day, and two, she liked him back.

"I'm so happy to have you finally admit were friends Natsume!" Mikan said as she frolicked back to the classroom.

'She thought I meant like as friends…' Natsume sighed, "of all the girls in the world, I fall in love with the densest one.'

(Line)

"Natsume Hyuuga! I hate you!" A loud voice boomed throughout Gakuen Alice's high school's halls.

The now seventeen year old, Natsume rolled his eyes, "Why thank you Polka. I knew it would happen eventually."

Mikan's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean Natsume? I've always hated you!"

The crimson-eyed lad smirked, "Oh, it seems you forgot what day it was today? I thought you of all people would remember."

The brunette girl pouted at his somewhat sarcastic sounding remark, "Why day is it Natsume?"

"Opposite day," he causally replied.

Mikan's eyes burst open, "It is opposite day! Why didn't you tell me? Oh gosh! I said I hate you! You must have gotten the wrong message! I love you, Natsume!"

"I love you too, Polka," Natsume said before their lips touched. Mikan immediately responded to the kiss. After a couple minutes, they parted for air.

A beet red Mikan asked, "Natsume, what was that for?"

Smirking once again, Natsume whispered as he walked away, "Oh sorry. I lied, it wasn't opposite day."

"Natsume!" Was the only world the whole high school campus could hear.

(Line)

Last section is rushed… Sorry! Please review.


End file.
